For professional or serious athletes lightweight athletic attire is very important for optimal performance, particularly for sports such as track and field, running intermediate and long distances, soccer and basketball. Even less serious athletes may desire lightweight attire to improve performance and/or physical comfort. However, lightweight materials might not provide an optimum level of modesty that a user desires. This may be particularly true for sports bras and similar tops worn by female athletes, which may be more revealing than desired during athletic endeavors. Further, as sports bras and similar tops have become lighter in weight, they have not necessarily provided the support desired by some female athletes.